Draco Discovers He Rocks a Skirt
by Mr.Dr.Dude
Summary: Feeling blue because nobody like him because he's been acting like a racist piece of wizard shit, Draco decides to do something about it and apologize, starting with the girl he directed his slurs at the most. In doing so, she teaches him the joys of crossdressing. Harry and his waffle iron make an appearance. Snape is traumatized.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was not very well like outside of a small wizards for one big reason: His father worked for wizard Hitler and essentially was a wizard Nazi. Nt that he knew who Hitler was since world history, especially anything to do with muggles, wasn't taught at Hogwarts. That being said, muggleborns still called he who should not be named wizard Hitler because it was less of a mouthful while still being accurate. Seeing as a large portion of the wizard student population was of mixed descent or even muggleborn, this did not make them view Draco favorably, the exception being the other kids of wizard Nazis, and the junior wizard Nazis that he shared a house with. That is not to say that all the members of Slytherin House were wizard racists, but the unfortunate fact was that due to the founder's views, even then outdated, that that is where racist wizards ended up.

If Draco could have take anything back, it would be how he acted and the things he said his first year at this school. He regretted isolating himself from basically the entire student population with spouting his slurs and talking about "the wrong sort", the type of thing he thought was perfectly normal as his father said them very frequently at home. It wasn't normal though, and soon he was left with only the wizard racists, two in particular.

Crabbe and Goyle weren't completely bad, at least that's what Draco told himself. In truth they came from a similar background as him, the sons of other wizard Nazis, but where he ultimately disagreed with his father's views, they embraced those same views. They were also dumb as rocks and basically wizard hillbillies. Their family trees were not so much trees as much as chains, splitting one generation only to be joined the next. This was no exaggeration, Draco had seen their family trees, first cousins getting married every other generation, they had showed them to him with pride of being a pure blooded wizard. Sure they were pure blooded enough to satisfy even his father's standards, but they were so inbred that Draco was surprised that wizard banjo music didn't follow them around. The only thing that they really had going for them was the fact that they actually hung out with him. That alone was enough for him for a while, especially since no one else would, but he found himself hating the person he was around them, and all because he didn't want to lose the two people who actually liked him.

Draco couldn't live in isolation anymore, because even though Crabbe and Goyle were some loose definition of friends to him, he was alone. He knew that if he acted the way he wanted to act, be who he wanted to be, they would positively hate him, but he hoped that somehow if he was his own draco, others might like him for that. It would be a struggle of course, how could he shed the slurs and racial comments just like that? He couldn't, but maybe he could make up for it in some small way. At the very least it got him away from Crabbe's extra ear that grew on his back.

He found Hermione where he knew she would be; in the library like a nerd. Of all of the muggle born students, he had given her the most crap, tossing slurs in her face, and for what? All he managed to do was make her hate him and maintain a "friendship" with two of the most inbred wizards he ever met, and probably would ever meet. He knew it was stupid, but the least he could do was apologize, she deserved that much.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" The sound of Draco's voice startled her from her reading, she was so absorbed she hadn't even noticed him walk up to her table.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Came the curt reply as she returned to the book, pointedly ignoring him.

"I'm serious, I need to talk with you." He was met only by silence. He stood there for a long time, without saying a word.

"What do you want Draco?" She snapped, her voice an angry whisper.

"I just want to talk to you." A grimace crossed her face.

"Just say what you need to and then leave me the wizard hell alone."

"Hermione, I just wanted to say..." He looked down as he was suddenly unable to meet her gaze. "… I'm sorry."

All that followed was silence. Draco didn't know what he was expecting, anger mostly, but he didn't think for a second he would be me with nothing. He looked back up at her, forcing himself to meet her gaze. She looked bored, like it was everyday someone apologized for years of racism directed at her. This odd detachment made him uncomfortable, even more than he already was coming to apologize. Malfoys tended to not apologize, part of the reason his father had so many enemies and why all his friends were too stupid to realize he was being serious.

"Well?" Draco ventured.

"Well what?" Hermione replied coldly.

"I just told you I was sorry." He managed to get out.

"So what? You didn't even bother saying what you were sorry for..."

"I'm sorry for everything! The things I've said, they way I've treated you and your friends, the names I've called you." Draco interrupted. Hermione just raise a hand to silence him.

"As I was saying, you didn't say why you were sorry, and further, what good is your apology?"

"But I am sorry, for everything."

"And what good does that do? You still did all that stuff. Your apology changes absolutely nothing, and it certainly doesn't make up for the things you've done." The words struck deep, the truth ringing clearly to the shocked Draco. "And if that's all, I'm leaving." Hermione stood and began to gather her books and quills, silently cursing the fact that they didn't use pens.

"Wait," Draco grabbed the edge of her robe, "I want to make it up. I know I can't but I want to try. Please, I'll do anything." He begged.

"Anything?"

"Anything." The grin that grew on Hermione's face made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His stomach knotted in dread.

"Meet me back here in twenty minutes then."

Hermione used the twenty minutes to go drop her stuff off in her Dorm and pick up a few supplies for Draco's apology. She quickly found just what she needed and tossed the items in a small bag. Satisfied she had everything, she started to leave, but was distracted by something unusual in the common room.

"Is that a waffle iron?" She asked, causing Harry to jump.

"No! I mean... Yes." Harry answered frantically.

"Why?"

"It was built that way." Chuckled Harry with a nervous edge.

"No, I meant why do you have it?"

"To... make waffles of course."

"But there's no electricity." Hermione pointed out.

"I uh... was told someone in Hufflepuff could get it to work."

"Whatever, save some for me if it works." Hermione said over her shoulder as she made her way out. Harry let out a sigh of relief as she left. He turned his attention back the twins.

"So how much for the stuff you gave me last time?"

Draco found himself in an isolated corridor in some isolated part of the school. Soon after Hermione came back she had led him down the twisting hallways until they found this spot, speaking not a word as she led him there with the mysterious bag in hand. When they were well and truly alone, she finally spoke.

"Put these on." She tossed the bag at draco. He looked inside was shocked by what was inside.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"Yes." Draco sighed. He didn't want to wear what was inside the bag, but how else could he get her to accept his apology? Draco stripped off his clothes under the watchful eye of Hermione, his face flush with embarrassment. He paused at his wizard underwear, uncomfortable at the thought of her watching him take them off.

"Oh fine." She turned her back to him. Grateful, Draco took off his wizard underwear and stood in the wizard nude. It was then that he noticed how drafty the school was. He reached into the bag and pulled out the first item; a pair of panties. He quickly pulled them on and realized something. He realized that they were surprisingly comfortable, and that he wouldn't mind wearing them in the future. They were soft against his skin and the lace trim gave a certain elegance to the undergarment. Another plus he noticed was that they made his wizard ass look great, magical even.

The next thing to come out of the bag was a plaid miniskirt. It briefly occurred to him that this skirt was not part of the uniform and by no means fit any dress code. This skirt was meant to tease and entice, so why the hell did Hermione have it? He supposed that what they said about the nerds and the quiet girls might very well be true, at least in her case.

"Looks good on you." Hermione's voice startled Draco. He had forgotten that she was there, as he dressed up he had become more and more distracted admiring how the clothes look on him. He did look good. His legs were made to be shown off and the skirt did just that. He wished that he had shaved his legs though, that would complete the look.

"Thanks." Draco said blushing, he could feel her eyes roaming over his body.

"You are really serious about this apology."

"Yes! I mean it, I want to make it up to you!"

"Well then, there is one little thing left." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. Draco's heart skipped a beat and panic flooded his body. She spoke the words of an unfamiliar spell and light washed over his body.

"What the wizard hell!" He screeched in sheer panic. A moment later he realized he was completely fine. "What did you do?"

"Look at your legs." He obeyed and noticed that the spell had removed the hair and had left his legs hairless and smooth. He ran a hand down them, feeling soft ivory skin.

"There is a spell for that?"

"Of course." Hermione said matter of factly, "What, did you think we shaved them ourselves? Do you have any idea how long that would take? We have magic so of course we would have a spell for shaving our legs."

"Could have warned me." Draco grumbled. In truth, he was enjoying his hairless legs and was rubbing them together to enjoy the smoothness. "So does this mean you accept my apology?"

"That wasn't the little thing left to do." Hermione grinned devilishly, the flickering torchlight casting ominous shadows on her face. "We are just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but fear not, I won't deny you a proper length of my quality writing next chapter. I currently have at least three other stories I need to work on, as well as "real life" but I'll update as soon as possible. Tell me what you think and share._

* * *

Draco had never been tied up before. That isn't to say he didn't enjoy it, in fact, much like the skirt he was actually finding that it suited him immensely. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that it prevented a wide range of motions, in which getting up and walking was among, he would probably walk around like this in everyday life, including the skirt. Of course wizard racist dad would have a fit about it, but fuck him, he is a wizard racist and why should his opinion matter when Draco, a a sexy blonde boy, looked this good in a skirt and bound with ropes. _The panties might be a little muc_ h, he admitted to himself, _but they are super comfortable and who doesn't like a bit of lace?_ The answer of course is nobody, if you say you don't enjoy a bit of lace, you are a wizard god damn wizard liar, and I will wizard fucking fight you on this. Yes, even you Greg, especially you.

Hermione certainly was enjoying the sight of this gorgeous blond boy in women's clothing in front of her, although she was surprised that her skirt actually fit him. Seriously, what are the chances of them wearing the same size of sexy miniskirt? Women's clothing sizes were a mystery even to her. There just wasn't any kind of consistency and it was wizard god damned ridiculous. What was just about as annoying as women clothing sizes was the fact that Draco probably wore the skirt better than her. Okay, not just probably, he looked hotter than most women would in that skirt.

Aside from just enjoying Draco in a skirt for the sake of Draco in a skirt, which is very enjoyable, Hermione was also taking pictures with her camera. She had originally planned on selling these pictures to her regular clientele, mostly the girls from Hufflepuff and some guys too, but by the looks of these she might just keep them for her private collection. Well, perhaps a few copies for her favorite regular customers. Most of the guys in Gryffindor hardly even looked at her, let alone suspected that she was the biggest supplier of softcore wizard porn in all of Hogwarts. She had always been careful about not being found out by her fellow Gryffindor housemates, especially Harry and Ron. It would be too awkward and then they might realize who leaked those photos of them to those girls in Hufflepuff... Yes, better to leave them completely in the dark about her little business. The only other Gryffindor members who knew were the Weasley twins, and being fellow wizard entrepreneurs they graciously agreed to keep her little secret. Translation; They kept quiet about her softcore wizard porn, she kept quiet about their wizard drugs, plus posing occasionally for a cut of her profits. Something about wizard twins really did it for her customers.

The sound of footsteps rounding the corner caused both Hermione and Draco to freeze instantly. Panic filled them both, they couldn't be caught like this! What if it was a teacher!? Or worse Filch!? There were stories circulating about Filch and what he did behind closed doors, and they frankly terrified the students. The worst thing a teacher could do is put them in detention, or expel them, but that paled in comparison to what Filch might do.

Harry stumbled around the corner clutching his waffle iron close to his chest while making soft goat noises. Hermione and Draco stared at him, but he didn't seem to notice, in fact, he seemed completely zoned out. Harry didn't even look at them, he just continued his slow steady walk, occasionally bleating like a goat. It was quite a good impression of a goat too, If it wasn't for the fact they were making softcore wizard porn, they would be somewhat impressed. Hermione caught a whiff of something unpleasant coming from Harry's direction. A sudden flash of realization came to her. It all made sense, the smell, his zoned out look, him talking to the Weasley's, the waffle iron... Okay the waffle iron didn't really make sense, but everything else painted a picture of a really stoned Harry.

With that, Harry was gone leaving Hermione and a startled crossdressing Draco. Relief Flooded both of them after a moment, and nervous laughter burst from the pair, starting as a chuckle and growing to a hearty guffaw, and finally outright hysterical laughter. They here laughing so hard they didn't hear the footsteps coming their way, and they both nearly jumped out of their skins as Snape rounded the corner.

In that moment, three things happened. The first thing was Snape's eyes bugging out almost freakishly with surprize. The second thing to happen was for Snape to then proceed to trip over the bound Draco. The third thing to happen was Snape smacking his head off the floor, knocking him unconscious. Draco was rather unhappy with the situation as he now had an unconscious male teacher crushing him.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I haven't posted much, and for the size of this. I originally wanted to make this a much longer chapter, but I've been super busy lately. I figured Something was better than nothing, so here it is. I do plan to make chapters longer in the future, but currently I have no time._

* * *

Draco found himself in an unusual situation. He was mostly naked, wearing only women's clothing, under a passed out man. He had not expected his day to go like this, and despite how unusual the situation was, he didn't entirely hate it. The only real complaint he had about being a mostly nudecrossdresser under an unconscious teacher was the part about the unconscious teacher, who was starting to feel quite heavy on top of him. The situation was made lightly worse due to the fact that Snape, the unconscious teacher in question, was starting to drool.

"Get him off me!" Came Draco's muffled cry from under Snape and his voluminous robes. Hermione bent down and helped Draco to roll their teacher off of him, but not before taking a couple of pictures for her private collection. Now freed from his prison of unconscious educator, the gravity of the situation dawned on Draco.

"Oh wizard shit! What are we going to do!? He saw what we were doing!" Draco rambled hysterically.

"It's Okay, I got this." Hermione stated calmly, the mechanisms of her mind already at work on the solution.

"Oh wizard god, what are we going to do!? He'll tell the other teachers! What if my dad finds out!?" He continued, deaf to her words.

"I Said I got this"

"He can't find out! He'll beat me with toaster! My reputation will be in ruins!" Hermione sighed in frustration. Her hand shot out and smacked his wizard cry-baby ass across the face. Shocked, Draco shut the wizard fuck up.

"I said I got this. Just do as I say and everything will be okay."

"Yes daddy."

"What?"

"What?" They both stood there quietly for a moment.

"Anyway," Hermione began, breaking the silence, "we just need to make sure he doesn't tell anyone what he saw."

"But how?"

"We've got to get rid of him."

"You mean... Kill him?"

"What? No! We just put him someplace safe where he can't get out until I research the right spell to use to make him forget."

"So we're kidnapping him?"

"Basically, yes. Only for a little bit though."

"Where are we going to put him?"

"I know a place"

"But how are we going to get him there?"

"I know just the thing."

"This is unbelievably stupid." Stated Draco. It was way too simple. How could this possibly work? After all, all Hermione had done was put on a pair of sunglasses on Snape's face.

"Trust me, it will work, now help me move him." The two proceeded to struggle raising the grown man into an upright position, but through sheer determination they managed to hold him up between them. It is surprisingly difficult to move a limp, unconscious body, even if you have two people. He hung between them, and Draco had to admit that with the sunglasses Snape looked really drunk rather than knocked out.

"Okay, lets-" Snape slipped from the pair's grip and fell to the ground with a painful sounding thud. "Well that clearly won't work." Finished Hermione.

"Wait, why don't we just use magic? We are fucking wizards and shit."

"Not gonna lie, I panicked and forgot we could do that."

"Really?"

"Well some of us weren't raised in a family where magic was the solution for everything. Besides, weren't you the one who was freaking out like a bitch a couple minutes ago."

"… let's just get this over with." Draco sighed. Hermione pointed her wand at Snape and spoke the spell, levitating the teacher drunkenly into the air, just above the ground. His robes cascaded down, disguising the fact he was hovering.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry about the lack of updates for roughly a year and a half, I literally only remembered my password at 2 am this morning so I do apologize. Remember, comment, review, give me your thoughts and suggestions and help make this the best it can be with even more crossdressing and more if that's what the people want._

* * *

Draco's Day had just gotten stranger and stranger as it progressed. He had re-donned his cloak, as well as his pants, with some reluctance. He rubbed his smooth legs together one final time before pulling his trousers over the panties. _I hope Hermione doesn't want these back,_ he thought. Despite having an unconscious Snape, and their plans to break several wizard laws, the silky cloth of the panties gripping him just so made him walk with a newfound confidence, not his typical false arrogance he had learned from his father and his wizard Nazi friends of at least there is someone lower than me, but a confidence of feeling sexy and wanting to flaunt his stuff. Hermione and His's wands in hand levitating the passed-out teacher, he found himself walking with an added swagger and swing to his hips, shaking his firm and sexy ass. Hermione couldn't help but notice this new strut. _You could bounce a silver sickle off that thing,_ she thought biting her lip as the hypnotic nature of "dat ass" overcame her, causing her to accidentally crash into a wall as the hall took a turn.

"Watch what you're doing!" Hissed Draco. "What were you even looking at? Eyes on the unconscious teacher we're kidnapping."

"Nothing!" She whispered back feeling her own face growing warm as the hints of a blush tinged her complexion. "I… I thought I heard something is all."

"Shit!? Really?" Draco frantically looked around, his earlier blind panic beginning to overtake him once more.

"It wasn't anything you have to worry about."

"Are you sure? What if it's-" Hermione raised her hand threateningly, prepared to back hand her wizard bitch. Draco shut the wizard fuck up.

"Alright let's go. The longer we stand around the more likely we're going to get caught." She froze like a wizard deer in wizard headlights. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway and grew closer. Draco, preparing to freak out again, was cut off by Hermione clamping a hand over his mouth and dragging him into the nearest dark alcove. Keeping her non-wand hand over the blond crossdresser's mouth, using the familiar swish and flick, she levitated Snape into a position where it appeared he was casually leaning against the wall and blocking the view into their little alcove. In truth, casual had to be used loosely to describe the somewhat uncomfortable and tad unnatural pose, which resembled something like a marionet with some of its strings cut and being operated but a rather skillful orangutan, a normal one, not a magical orangutan, which happen to operate marionets better than the most skillful humans, wizard and muggle alike.

"Snape? Is that you?" the voice of McGonagall came floating into their alcove. Hermione's blood froze realizing the worst person they could have run into had just appeared. _Why couldn't it be Dumbledore? He lets Gryffindor practically get away with murder, and if that rumor could be believed…_ She manipulated Snape's arm so he awkwardly waved, his wrist flopping as he did.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit… off." Letting the arm fall, she made him nod, less of a movement of the head and more a rocking of his upper body.

"If you say so… Wait. Are those… those muggle sunglasses things?" Hermione made him nod again.

"Where ever did you get those things?" Motherfucking Wizard Shit, how was she supposed to respond to that? She vaguely waved his arms hoping it somehow resembled an answer, which it really didn't but McGonagall's vision was not the best, and here in a shadowy part of the school, it was awful. The movements still appear quite unnatural, but she really couldn't care less.

"Snape…" McGonagall paused. "Have you been sampling the Weasley twins' wares?" The surprise that the teachers apparently knew about the twins' little business caused Hermione to waver, letting Snape dip forward a bit before she could right him. _There goes my blackmail on them…_

"Oh good, you're just stoned, I thought something was wrong. Next time you see them can you pick up some wizard weed for me? That shit is great for my wizard glaucoma." With great relief, Hermione made Snape nod wildly as Malfoy barely managed to suppress the maniacal giggling building up in him.

"Enjoy yourself Severus." The sound of footsteps continued and gradually grew fainter and fainter until the two students engaging in illegal wizard activities could no longer hear them. With a sudden rush of relief and a feeling of invincibility, the pair headed off quickly. His thoughts returning to the panties gripping him pleasantly. _Silky, silky._


	5. The Waffleverse

There are potentially as many as an infinite number of universes, and potentially as little as three universes. If an outside observer were to look into this one, they might notice it was a tad odd, whacky even. In truth, this current universe is an alternate timeline, where a single event caused the timeline to split and diverge. This single even had a snowball effect that has altered the entire universe in which it occurred in tandem with the main timeline. This of course would explain things that an outside observer might find unusual, such as events, characters, or even the time in which events occur being different from the primary timeline. These same observers might also come to wonder what the event might be, and the answer is simple. The crucial difference is in this alternate universe, the electric waffle iron was invented, causing it to be dubbed "The Waffleverse."

Now this may seem silly, to the same outside observer, but it's true. The invention of the waffle iron warped and tore the fabric of space and time leading to a distorted reality in which probable was a very loose suggestion, and directly caused the existence of the puppeteering magical orangutan. Then this same baffled observer, clearly from a place where waffle irons exist already, might question whether the primary timeline truly lacked the electric waffle iron. Well, if that observer of the Waffleverse were to go and read some sort of written account of the primary universe, possibly a series of books set in the timeline, they would be unable to find a single mention of a waffle iron. Try and find it, I dare you.

* * *

 _Sorry I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed learning about the lore of my own particular Harry Potter AU, "The Waffleverse." The real chapter five in this adventure into crossdressing, wizard pot, kidnapping a teacher, (and possibly love? 0-0 ) will be posted soon. This was a bit of a gag, but if anyone wants to know more about the Waffleverse I might do another of these, or a whole other story. The next chapter should be done tomorrow or Monday maybe._


	6. Chapter 5 (for real)

_Thanks for everyone checking this out! I recently passed the 1,500 view mark and while that might not be a big deal for some it means a lot to me! Hopefully I can continue to post with more regularity, like I have been the last couple days. This is going to take a little more of a smutty turn just so you know, but lets face it, we all wanted it that way anyhow. Remember to comment, review, send me hate mail, or whatever. Feedback is important since it lets me know you want this to continue. Please, enjoy and if you want to, inflict this in your friends. Thanks for everything!_

* * *

The lock clicked into place as Hermione sealed the door behind them. Then, remembering that magic was a thing and that she herself used a spell to unlock doors, wedged a chair under the handle so Draco, still wearing her panties (although at this point she considered letting him keep them), an unconscious Snape, and herself would not be disturbed by anyone. They had managed to get to an old abandoned classroom, now primarily used for storage of desks, chairs, and the various odds and ends of a school for witchcraft and wizardry which were not immediately fatal for the random student to come across.

Quickly, they went to work tying the unconscious Snape to a chair, carefully binding him and gagging him with a strip of cloth. Finally, this teacher who had seen too much, was secured, giving the pair time to breath and figure things out.

"You know, we probably could have just left him there now that I think about it." Hermione ventured hesitantly.

"Wait, what!?"

"We could have left him there. He tripped over you and was knocked out immediately. He probably didn't see anything, or at least enough to tell who we were…"

"We did all that for nothing!?"

"Probably."

"So we just made the whole situation worse by kidnapping him."

"Teacher-napping, or wizard-napping technically but pretty much."

"So, what the wizard fuck are we supposed to do?"

"I got this." Hermione sauntered over to Snape and reached into her bag. Taking out a tube of lipstick, she carefully applied it to the grown man before smearing it carefully with her hand. Next, she removed a bottle of perfume and gave him a light spritzing before pulling down the teacher's pants.

"What the wizard hell are you doing!?" Cried Draco.

"Shut up, I got this." Taking the lipstick, she wrote on his thigh the words _had fun, we should do this again XOXO ;)._ "Okay, lets get the wizard hell out of here."

After leaving the room and the door slightly ajar, Draco could swear he hear the sounds of a painful moan and then muffled exclamations of confusion. Hermione must have heard it too as she grabbed him and started sprinting down the hall. Neither happened to be especially athletic when it came to long distance running, and while Draco was on the Slytherin quidditch team, it primarily came down to abdominal strength and control and not endurance. The only made it so far before the two came to rest panting and wheezing. The part of Hogwarts they found themselves in was fairly unused by anyone except the hormonal young witches and wizards that plagued the school. In other words, they were in the area where students went to wizard fuck, which is much like regular fucking, but involves more magic, kinks, and a higher degree of flexibility. (See, I wasn't just putting wizard in front of random words, its canonically a thing in the waffleverse)

"Lets *gasp* take a breather *pant* in here." Draco managed to get out pointing at an unused classroom, previously used to teach some subset of muggle studies. Hermione just nodded, unable to respond. The door closed behind them with a muffled click. The minutes passed away in silence as their breathing became more and more regular.

"You're still wearing my panties, aren't you?" Draco blushed, face beet read.

"Um, well… yeah I'm still wearing them." He admitted bashfully.

"Can I have them back? I mean they look great on you but it's not exactly easy getting sexy underwear here." She lied. In truth, while it was difficult for the average person, her connections as the biggest smut peddler at Hogwarts and with the Weasley twins made it fairly easy to for her to get just about anything she could want.

"Um, sure. Sorry about that." Draco stood up and discarded his robe and started to fumble with his pants.

"Could you… could you do it a bit slower?" Hermione asked, biting her lip as pink tinged her face. Startled, Draco obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side as she devoured the site. Something about this just felt so right to him. Everything about this excited him as he seductively pulled down his pants revealing the sexy panties he was wearing. He did a little turn revealing his firm ass which he gave a little slap. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed the slap he just gave himself and let out a little moan involuntarily. Unable to control herself, Hermione pinned him against the wall holding his throat, giving it a gentle squeeze as she pressed her lips against his. Draco yielded to her, letting out little moans into her mouth, and willingly opened his mouth for her. Soon her tongue mingled with his battling him for supremacy in his own mouth.

"Very nice." The voice startled them both. Looking over into the corner where the sound had come from, Luna Lovegood stepped out from behind some junk.

"Luna! What are you doing in here?" Hermione's mind was running wild. _Had she been in the room the whole time? How much had she seen?_

"I was looking for a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack." Luna explained dreamily, her unwavering gaze on the pair.

"Really?"

"No, of course not. The Crumpled-Horned Snorkack lives in Sweden. I come here to watch people fool around." She takes a seat on a nearby desk. "Please, continue."


	7. Chapter 6

_Alright my lovely readers, here's the newest and smuttiest chapter yet, and it gets weird. But hey, that's what you stick around for right? So just want to thank everyone for reading, I'm very close to hitting the 2,000 views on this fic and nearly 20 following so thanks to all you who keep reading this stream of consciousness that is this story. It might not be a lot, but it still means a lot to me. If this Chapter confuses you, namely the part about the waffle iron, I recommend reading the original work that sparked the entire waffleverse, "The Delightful Tale of Kitchen Shenanigans." Not necessary for the plot, but give it a look if you want to know what started all this. As always, comment, review, share with people, and tell me what you think. I don't filter profanity and I don't mind utter hatred so you can be honest. Thanks again and... enjoy I guess?_

* * *

At first, Draco found it a little awkward being watched, but soon he relaxed into it. The watching eyes of Luna as she looked dreamily on his and Hermione's little tryst no longer bothered him. On the contrary, she only helped to heighten the experience and soon he found himself moaning and squirming a bit more than necessary, putting on a little show for the Ravenclaw girl. Hermione had him pressed against the wall as she planted kisses down his throat, gentle at first, bit becoming more aggressive the more he responded to her. The kisses soon morphed into nibbling and she managed to bite a sweet spot causing him to cry out.

"Oh daddy!" He moaned. He froze as soon as he realized what he just said as Hermione just continued on. It suddenly occurred to him in this moment that he might have some issues that he really needed to work through, namely those with his wizard Nazi father and his firm but emotionally distant parenting. It was in this moment, pinned against a wall by a girl as he wore her panties and another girl looked on with interest that he realized that he had wizard daddy issues with his wizard daddy. Hermione scraping his skin with her nails leaving red trails across his smooth and pale flesh broke this train of thought, sending shivers up his spine and eliciting another little moan from him. He made a note to think about and deal with his wizard daddy issues later and focused on his new witch daddy. His mind fell into a lustful haze, ever increasing with every action she took.

Hermione was surprised by how willing Draco was. She had never thought this boy would be anywhere near this level of submissiveness, for her of all people. It was… intoxicating. She had complete control over him. Anything she wanted to do to him, she knew that Draco would happily comply with her wishes, not only accepting his new role, but embracing it. The power she now held over him was almost as erotic as the sight of him moaning and squirming for her. Unable to hold back, she slipped her hand down his smooth hairless stomach and down the front of the wizard boy's panties, eliciting shivers and moans. Luna leaned in as she watched, getting a better view of what was happening.

Just then, everyone froze as Harry potter walked in in a haze. Harry still held on to the waffle iron, yet didn't seem to notice any of the three people in the room. He set the waffle iron down on a nearby desk, only a couple feet away from Luna.

"Finally, some alone time, just you and me baby." He muttered, his voice raspy from extended goat sounds he had been making. Draco and Hermione looked on with utter confusion and terror.

"Don't worry." Luna assured them relaxing back a bit. "He does this sometimes, never notices anyone. It's going to get a bit weird from here though."

Weird was a bit of an understatement. Their day had been weird as it consisted of crossdressing, knocking out a teacher, puppeteering his body, and then being caught in an elicit act by another student who just wanted to watch. What happened next was more than just "a bit weird" as it turned into a "what the wizard fuck (wtwf)" moment.

Harry caressed the chrome of the waffle iron, tenderly at first, but growing more aggressive, smudging the gleaming surface with his fingerprints. His breathing grew heavier as he played with and caressed the kitchen appliance, a device Draco had never seen before and was now forced to watch Harry interact with, and soon was no longer able to restrain himself.

"Oh wizard god you drive me crazy baby. I love your curves so much, but I need more baby." He aggressively opened the waffle iron, revealing its grid to him. "Oh baby that so sexy." He let out as he leaned in, and with a deft tongue, gave a long slow lick to the waffle iron's grid.

"Mmmmm, non-stick. You naughty girl, I don't even need cooking spray or anything." Harry muttered as Hermione and Draco looked on in horror.

"What is that thing?" Whispered Draco.

"It's a waffle iron." Replied Hermione as she watched the bizarre and surprisingly sexual act her friend was doing with the appliance.

"Okay but what's it used for?"

"For making waffles usually, not… whatever this is." At this point Harry started pulling down his pants. "Okay, I'm out of here." Draco nodded in agreement and started to quickly dress himself.

"See you later." Luna waved. "I'm going to stay a bit longer."


	8. Chapter 7

In the End, Draco had to give Hermione back her underwear, but she promised him more outfits and maybe something a little frillier for him. She also suggested a riding crop, which he readily agreed to. As far as he was concerned his magical ass was hers to do whatever she wanted with. It was bittersweet seeing her walk away from him, her clothing back in her bag. On one hand, he had learned so much about himself, namely how sexy he was in lingerie and his submissive side which stems from his massive wizard daddy issues which made him a bit of a slut for confident and dominating witches. Possibly wizards too, but he still was only questioning and was yet to be sure, although he had a bit of a crush on Harry, which after what he just saw… Well, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about him anymore. Part of him was glad to have left before things got weirder with the device he now vaguely understood, and another part of him was a bit disappointed he left before he saw all of Harry Potter's bits and pieces. He had heard rumors about his "wand" from the Gryffindor quidditch team…

Currently Draco was in potions class with Snape and he was terrified. He couldn't help looking at his teacher every so often while he prepared several ingredients for the next class's potion. The exercise was supposed to teach them how to make the ingredients from scratch for some of the more complicated preparations, but part of him suspected it was a way of cutting down on costs for the class while utilizing their free labor to do it.

He caught Snape giving him weird looks throughout the class. Sideline glances every so often, but the moment he looked, Snape would quickly look away. He had to remember something of yesterday. This went on for a while before Draco decided to just ignore him and push down the fear he felt and concentrate on his task. Eventually he became so focused that he didn't even notice his teacher until he spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape murmured in his ear, suddenly behind the blond wizard boy and very close to him. "May I speak to you after class?" Draco froze.

"Uh… yes sir." The rest of the class passed by in a blur.

* * *

 _Hey sorry this is so short today, and having a cliff hanger, I was having trouble getting to actually writing for this. Finals are close and between school and work, it can be a bit hard getting this done. I might have to switch to writing weekly instead of bi-weekly for a bit until life calms down a bit. So after finals, the art show I'm going to be in and after I work on my personal writing projects. I'm a little burnt out at the moment so slowing down is better than stopping. So be back next week for more, and probably longer. As always, write a review, follow, and share it with somebody._


End file.
